You Don't See Me
by Blue Angel Samui
Summary: Umi finds her self having to spend more and more time alone. Using her spare time she picks up the guitar and composes a song expressing her emotions dealing with her relationship with Clef. Will Clef ever know her feelings?
1. Lonely

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+= 

Well, this is my first fanfiction. I decided it would be easiest to write about my favorite character, Umi Ryuuzaki! I love romance stories so this is my pathetic attempt at one. It is an Umi/Clef pairing mainly because of a song I plan on adding in the second chapter fits those two better. I really don't have a preference in the Clef or Ascot war. But I do prefer a taller Clef version. ^_^   
I really can't believe I'm writing a songfic for my first story. I used to hate them. ~_^ But I was listening to this song at it was too perfect. This takes place sometime after MKR2. Why the girls are in Cephiro, you decide. Perhaps they never went back home or they visit often?   
Once again, this is my first fic! So please be kind. Reviews are welcome of course. I hope you'll enjoy it! 

Disclaimer: Rayearth is the property of CLAMP/Kodansha, not me obviously! My dedication to and love of the series has prompted me to write this. I mean no harm! 

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+= 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- 

You Don't See Me  
Author: Blue Angel Samui  
Chapter One  


-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- 

Umi sighed and threw herself on her bed. She sat there for a moment before lying down on her back, staring at the ceiling. She let out another small sigh and lightly closed her eyes. It was too quiet in her room. 

Just a half hour ago she was in a room filled with giggles and gossip. Hikaru, Fuu, and herself had visited Presea that afternoon and it wasn't long before Caldina showed up. 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- 

Umi sat on Presea's bed happily playing with Hikaru's crimson hair while Hikaru tried with all her might to affix a bow to the top of Mokona's head. Caldina and Presea made a project of dressing all the girls in "normal" clothes. They whispered and giggled from Presea's walk in closet about what they planned to dress the girls in. Fuu was the first to discard her school uniform for a new dress and Hikaru was next. Both beamed with happiness upon eyeing their reflections in the mirror. They each had promised to meet their significant other later that evening and they hoped they would enjoy their new garments. Umi smiled at her two friends who eagerly talked about the evening's events but she slowly began feeling very left out. She would have to entertain herself again tonight. She sadly looked down at the bedspread and in the middle of the crowded room began to dread the feeling of loneliness she was sure to feel later that night. 

Suddenly Caldina grabbed her arm and dragged her from her spot on Presea's bed. "You're turn next little Missy!" laughed Caldina as she pulled Umi toward the walk in closet. Umi pulled her arm from Caldina's grasp. 

"No, that's alright. I don't have anything special to wear it for," said Umi forcing a smile. 

"That don't matter!" said Caldina grabbing Umi's wrist. "I'm sure someone will love it. Besides it's fun to dress up even if you don't have a reason, I do it all the time!" 

"That's right," piped Presea holding up a light blue dress. "Besides, Caldina and I are on a role and we won't let you ruin our fun!" Caldina pushed Umi into the closet and smiled an evil grin at Hikaru and Fuu. 

"Alright," sighed Umi from her closet confine. "But nothing showing my midriff, I hate that." 

"Hey, what's the matter with showing your midriff?" spurted Caldina loudly following Presea into the closet. 

Hikaru and Fuu laughed and returned to talking over their evening plans. They finally looked up from their gossiping when the closet door slowly opened and Caldina and Presea poked their heads out. "We are total fashion geniuses!" laughed Presea as Caldina stepped out of the closet and struck a pose. Hikaru and Fuu laughed but quickly fell quiet as Umi stepped out into the room. 

"Sugoi!" Hikaru squealed. "Umi you look wonderful! You really do look more beautiful than a model!" 

Umi blushed. "Don't exaggerate Hikaru!" 

"No Umi, I mean it. When my classmates and I first saw you at Tokyo Tower we all thought you did!" 

"Miss Hikaru is right Miss Umi, you do look really beautiful," said Fuu. "I have to complement Miss Presea and Miss Caldina for their excellent clothing choice!" 

Umi looked in the nearby full length mirror and a smile appeared on her face. She was dressed in a long, flowing light blue gown. It was held up by four thin gold straps attached to a thin, triangular, gold breastplate decorated with sapphire gems and an engraved blue dragon. A dark blue sash with gold fringe was tied around her waist. Umi touched the dragon lightly with her hand and smiled as she noticed the dress clung to her curves perfectly. She did look beautiful, if only she had someone to look like this for. 

"Thank you so much you guys, I love it!" said Umi spinning to face the others. 

"It was our pleasure," giggled Presea handing Umi a jewelry box. "We must never forget to accessorize!" 

Umi sat down next to Fuu to pick out jewelry. Umi picked a pair of sapphire teardrop earrings and a few odd bracelets and rings. Fuu and Hikaru continued to go through the stained-glass jewelry box. Meanwhile Caldina was trying to convince Presea to try something from HER wardrobe. 

"I don't think so Caldina," laughed Presea shaking her head. Caldina continued to prod Presea the rest of the afternoon until Presea finally gave in but told Caldina she wasn't going to wear it anywhere outside her room. Caldina squealed with joy and quickly jumped up from her chair. 

"It is best for us to get going," said Fuu with a small dreamy smile. 

"Don't want to be late for Ferio?" snickered Umi poking Fuu in the ribs. Fuu only blushed in reply. 

"I don't want to be late for Lantis!" chirped Hikaru picking up the sleeping Mokona. 

Umi sighed and got up from her spot and stretched. "Yeah, besides, we don't want to be a bother any longer." 

"You're never a bother!" smiled Presea hugging Umi. 

"We'll be seeing you little missies latter then!" said Caldina with an evil grin. "Enjoy your evenings!" Caldina then dragged Presea from her room. 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- 

Umi opened her eyes and she was back in her all too quiet room again. She hadn't taken off the dress yet. Caldina was right; it was nice to have a change. Besides, it was extremely comfortable. 

As the silence in the room continued Umi crinkled her nose in distaste. She let her eyes wander down to look at her toes as she wiggled them. She let out a bored sigh. 

Why did she feel so lonely? She never had a problem being alone in Tokyo. She thought of Hikaru and Fuu and how they were with someone that loved them. They were probably receiving praise for their new dresses too. They were having a wonderful time. They weren't alone. She was. 

Umi rolled over onto her side. Why was she feeling this way? Was she jealous? Self pity and perhaps hate filled her. Why couldn't she have someone to share her time with, to love, to care for her? She blushed at the thought of having someone's arms around her right now. To feel their breath on her neck. To know she was loved. 

Love. She sighed at the thought. There was someone she loved but had long decided that she would never gain the courage to tell him. Umi closed her eyes and pictured his wonderful lavender hair that she longed to run her hands through and those captivating blue eyes she had come to love. He could never love her though. She was just a child to him, an annoyance. Why should he love her, what could she offer him? 

"Nothing," she said out loud with a huff. Umi entwined her fingers in her hair and pulled a few strands in front of her eyes. Examining the strands she sat up and looked into the vanity mirror set up against the wall to the right of her bed. She frowned. Perhaps she was too plain. She got up and sat at the small vanity, picking up a long blue scarf she had received as a gift from Presea. Maybe if she tried something new with her hair he would notice her? She pulled the long sapphire locks off her neck into a high ponytail. She tied the ponytail up with the scarf leaving it's ends to hang loose. Examining the results she only shrugged and sighed. 

She rested her head on her overlapped arms on the vanity. She continued to look into the mirror for a few moments examining her features and thinking about her love situation. Clef had always been there when she had a problem. She always felt so much better after talking with Clef over a cup of tea. She was very fond of her late evening conversations with him she had recently made an almost nightly ritual. With Hikaru and Fuu busy she had plenty of time to spend with Clef. They even spent a few evenings talking while walking along the seashore. She loved listening to the waves crash onto shore and Clef being with her made the experience all the more enjoyable. But recently she began to worry that she was more of a bother than a pleasure. The more she realized she really did have feelings towards Clef the harder it was for her to look him in the eyes. And recent events had made things all the more odd. She didn't visit Clef as often anymore. 

Boredom set in again and her eyes roamed across her room. They landed on a small wooden case in the corner of her room. Umi got up and walked to the case. Opening it carefully she ran her fingers along a long stringed instrument. It was decorated with gold leaf at looked like a cross between an acoustic guitar and a long mandolin. She carried the instrument back to her bed and sat down facing the small vanity and mirror. Checking her position in the mirror she propped up the guitar. 

Umi really hated spending her evenings alone. Hikaru and Fuu wanted to spend time with Lantis and Ferio. Umi didn't blame them, but she was beginning to feel very lonely every evening. She had taken to wandering around the castle. During her explorations she had found a room full of music instruments. She had found this instrument and had taken it back to her room where over the last few weeks she had been practicing it. She had help from Presea on the basics, but had taken to just experimenting with the instrument. She picked it up extremely quickly, to her surprise, and it became one of her favorite pastimes when she was alone. It reminded her a lot of the sound of an acoustic guitar. She had always enjoyed guitar music and playing it made her evenings a little more bearable. 

Umi picked up the pick and strummed a chord. She hummed lightly with the resonating sound. She had always loved to sing but she always sang by herself. She never sang in front of anyone, Fuu had tried to get Umi to sing with her but Umi always refused. Singing was something personal for Umi. A way to express her emotions that she always felt she needed to hide. Perhaps it was actually a bit of stage fright too. Who would have thought? The ever-confident Umi afraid to sing in front of others! 

There were other things she was afraid of. Why did she always have to seem so strong and confident? She didn't feel that way. She was afraid to admit her feelings to the one she really did care for. She would never be able to, she was sure of it. Besides there was no way he would return her feelings. Clef. Why couldn't he feel the same way for her? 

She laughed a soft laugh. Shaking her head she began to strum a soft song she had slowly composed over the last two weeks. At least she could now accompany herself. Smiling a sad smile Umi quietly started to sing hoping to forget her all too quiet and lonely room. 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-   
End of Chapter One   
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- 

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+= 

I hope you don't think Umi singing and playing the guitar is too odd. I didn't think it was too far of a stretch.   
Don't worry, Clef will make his appearance next chapter. At first I hadn't intended to split my story into chapters but the story is getting long. Oh well. Now I can post this chapter and get a little feedback for my other chapters.   
Hopefully you're enjoying the story. Be sure to let me know if you are! I'd be so happy if you liked this story.   
Anyway, stay tuned for Chapter Two. 

-Samui  
samui@angelicdream.com  
www.angelicdream.com  
(Soon to have "Sapphire Elegance" an Umi Ryuuzaki shrine!)  


=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+= 


	2. Late Night Listening

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+= 

Just to remind you, this is my first fanfiction. (If it really sucks, that's why. O_o) Umi/Clef fic, yadda yadda yadda. Please review and leave you comments. Enjoy. 

Disclaimer: Rayearth is the property of CLAMP/Kodansha, not me obviously! My dedication to and love of the series has prompted me to write this. I mean no harm!   
The song "You Don't See Me" is from the Josie and the Pussycat's movie soundtrack. It was written by a whole long list of people (wow, the list is huge...) and was performed by Josie and the Pussycats. So, once again, I don't own this! 

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+= 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- 

You Don't See Me  
Author: Blue Angel Samui  
Chapter Two  


-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- 

Clef casually walked down the dimly lit hallway. He was rather disappointed in him self, or maybe just a bit surprised. A week ago he had decided that it wasn't necessary to keep his child-like form any longer. He thought he would quickly get used to the change being the master magician he was. But it had been a whole week now and things still seemed strange in his now grown body. 

He stopped and looked out a nearby hallway window. The evening sky's colors seemed to swirl in their warm radiance. It would be dark soon. Clef continued to look out the window thinking of the past weeks events. It had been a rather quick decision on his part. He had told the others, when he walked into a room full of dropped jaws and staring eyes, that he had kept his old form for Princess Emeraude. It was more comfortable for her to have a smaller Guru present with her. Now that there wasn't a pillar he wasn't needed in his smaller form. He had decided that he didn't want to keep his child-sized body any longer. The others just continued to look at him when finally Hikaru piped up, "You look so different! But not in a bad way, I mean... you look great Clef!" The others just nodded, still in a rather odd state of shock. 

He did look different. He now had the body of a tall, thin, 21-year-old man. His hair had grown a tad longer too. He had discarded his old white robes and replaced them with an outfit more suited for his size. He wore a white coat with a high blue collar that fell to his knees. The coat was taken in at the waist with a large black belt. He also wore white pants and boots and finished the outfit with a large black cloak that draped to the floor and had large open sleeves. His headdress had changed only slightly along with his staff that now was only a head taller than him. And his entire outfit was decorated with blue, purple and gold trim. 

Clef continued down the hallway and paused at his room. Leaving his staff there he continued down the hallway. He didn't see why he would need it at the moment but he could easily retrieve it with a simple spell if necessary. 

Continuing on his quiet stroll he again went over his reasons for his change. He knew deep down that the reason he had given to the others wasn't the only one. A picture of an elegant blue haired girl flashed in his head. Umi. He smiled slightly at the thought. He had done this for her but she only seemed to shy away from him now. 

He sighed placing his hands in his pockets. He had really grown to love their nightly chats. She was so full of life and joy and it was wonderful to be able to spend time with her. Recently she had seemed so lonely and Clef's heart ached at the thought of her misery. He could only hope he helped to take away some of her sadness and he thought that he had. But she suddenly stopped seeing him. At first he thought nothing of it but when he found himself just waiting and hoping she would show up he knew he really missed their time together. 

What had he done? He tried very hard not to let her know of his growing feelings toward her as to not make her uncomfortable. He knew Ascot still had feelings for Umi but she had confided in him that she would never feel the same towards the young bal. A small smile of satisfaction came to his lips. He didn't think he could stand to see her with Ascot. 

But would she ever be able to feel that affection towards him? Why would she want an old Guru like himself when she could have anyone? Why would anyone not want her? She carried herself with a beautiful elegance that really set her apart from the other knights. Her beauty was enough to make any man want her. But it wasn't just these things that he loved it was her shinning personality that really attracted him. But he knew there was more behind that smiling exterior. She tried so hard to seem tough and untouchable but there was so much emotion and fear behind that wall. He could tell that she felt safe enough to let her guard down when she was with him and that made him all the more happy. 

He had been rather disappointed at her reaction when she first saw his new form. She just stood there with Hikaru and Fuu with that same look of shock. But as he talked she slowly pushed herself behind the other two, almost hiding from him. She did continue to look at him from the corner of her eyes though. He mentally kicked himself. What was she supposed to do? Fall all over him? He had caught her eyeing him from across the room at different times only to look away when he noticed. He smirked at the thought. 

Shuffling his feet along the floor he began to hear the sound of music drifting through the hall. Perhaps it was Fuu? Her singing had become a frequent sound in the castle halls. He knew how much Ferio loved to hear her sing. Clef had accidentally walked in on Fuu singing to Ferio. Ferio looked completely content lying with his head in her lap. He quickly left the two to their time alone in the garden where they resided. 

Clef could hear a quiet, beautiful voice hum along with the cords she strummed. That voice wasn't Fuu's. Though Fuu's voice was beautiful this girl's voice was different and it seemed to sing to his heart. The sound growing slightly louder he looked up to see that his walking had taken him towards the room of the girl he had been thinking of. Umi? Her room's door was cracked open slightly shinning a thin stream of light into the dim hallway. He walked over to her door and couldn't help but look into her room. 

Umi sat on her bed strumming her guitar quietly singing in tune with the chords. Clef's breath caught in his throat. God, she was beautiful. She wasn't wearing her usual clothes but a beautiful light blue dress that draped lowly on her back exposing her creaming white skin. Eyes wandering down her elegant form he noticed how the dress hugged her curves perfectly. Her long elegant neck was bare and the fact that her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail intrigued him. She looked simply angelic sitting there. He had to use all his control not to walk into the room right there. She was so tempting. But he didn't want to startle her, she made such a perfect picture. He looked into the mirror she sat in front of and was able to see her face. To his surprise it wasn't a content face. 

Umi continued to play looking down at her finger placement closing her eyes from time to time. Slowly she started playing louder. Clef, now realizing he was staring, felt awful for spying like this but he couldn't pull himself away. Umi began to sing quietly at first but as her confidence in herself began to grow she sang louder and with more emotion. Clef thought that he had better go before she noticed him but he couldn't leave. Hardly breathing he stood at her door listening. 

_ This is the place where I sit  
This is the part where I love you too much  
This is as hard as it gets  
Cause I'm getting tired of pretending I'm tough  
_

I'm here if you want me  
I'm yours, you can hold me  
I'm empty and achin'  
And tumblin' and breakin'  


Quietly opening her door Clef leaned against the doorframe completely entranced. 

_ Cause you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would  
The way I know you could  
_

I dream a world where you understand  
That I dream a million sleepless nights  
Well I dream a fire when you're touching my hand  
But it twists into smoke when I turn on the lights  


I'm speechless and faded  
It's too complicated  
Is this how the book ends,  
Nothing but good friends?  


Clef, watching Umi, was beginning to realize that this song wasn't just a song. It had personal meaning for Umi. She was pouring all her soul into into the words, he could feel it. He felt like he could kick himself. Had he made her feel like this? 

_ Cause you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would  
_

Entranced by her sad, beautiful voice he looked into the mirror again and saw that she was quietly crying as she sang. Pain shot through his heart. How could he do this to her? 

_ The way I wish you would _

Umi's voice suddenly faded too low to hear and she stopped singing all together. She sat there with her head bowed over her guitar, crying. Why did she do this to herself? She could never finish it. It hurt too much. 

A quiet voice ended the silence, "That was beautiful." 

Umi looked up into the mirror with horror. She saw Clef standing in the doorway. She turned to look at him as he slowly walked into the room. As he did she could feel her heartbeat quicken with excitement. She quickly wiped away her tears. Out of all the people that could hear her sing why did it have to be him!? 

Seeing the fear in her eyes Clef stopped in his tracks. "I'm sorry for listening, but it was so beautiful." He paused. "Please, sing some more for me." 

Umi's mind was racing at a thousand miles a minute. Did he know what this song meant to her? She watched him slowly sit at the head of her bed. He had to know. 

"Please?" he quietly asked again. 

Umi turned to face him completely. Clef was in awe of her beauty. Bowing her head to hide her eyes she spoke. 

"I can't... I don't sing in front of people. It's one of the few things I guess I'm really afraid of." Her voice was as quiet as a whisper. 

"You were wonderful. Please, just for me?" 

She looked into his eyes and her breath caught in her throat. He was so handsome. She blushed and looked at her guitar. If she was ever going to be brave now was the time. Slowly her hand brought the pick to the strings. Lowering her head and closing her eyes she sang quietly. 

_ This is the place in my heart  
This is the place where I'm falling apart  
Isn't this just where we met  
And is this the last chance that I'll ever get?  
_

I wish I was lonely  
Instead of just only  
Crystal and see-through  
And not enough to you  


The meaning of those last lines hit Clef hard. How could she not know that she meant so much to him? "Because you never told her!" he mentally yelled at himself. He continued to watch, never taking his eyes off her face. 

_ Cause you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would  
_

The way I know you could  


Umi slowly brought her hand from the strings. They both sat in silence. After what seemed like an eternity to Umi she slowly got up and walked to the guitar case, her back to Clef. Why won't he say something? Nervousness filled her entire body. Her stomach clenched and she could feel her knees begin to shake. She bent down and carefully placed the guitar into its case. She felt like she was about to cry again. As she stood up she felt something slip around her waist. 

Umi gasped, "Clef!?" 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-   
End of Chapter Two   
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- 

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+= 

Oooooo, did I actually right a bit of a cliffhanger? Never thought I could do that! I hope you kind of pictured an OAV style Clef when I described him. (You have to love that OAV Clef!)  
Anyway, stay tuned for Chapter Three. 

-Samui  
samui@angelicdream.com  
www.angelicdream.com  
(Soon to have "Sapphire Elegance" an Umi Ryuuzaki shrine!)  


=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+= 


	3. The Way I Knew You Could

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+= 

Once again, just to remind you, this is my first fanfiction. (If it really sucks, that's why. O_o) Umi/Clef fic, yadda yadda yadda. Please review and leave you comments. Enjoy. 

Disclaimer: Rayearth is the property of CLAMP/Kodansha, not me obviously! My dedication to and love of the series has prompted me to write this. I mean no harm! 

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+= 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- 

You Don't See Me  
Author: Blue Angel Samui  
Chapter Three  


-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- 

Snapping out of his stupor as she slowly stood up, Clef watched Umi walk to her instrument's case. Everything seemed to move so slowly as he watched her bend to place the guitar into its case. Suddenly realizing that now was not the time to carefully think through all the recent events Clef quietly got off the bed. What should he say? He didn't know, but he suddenly began to worry that she took his silence as rejection or disapproval. Standing behind her as she stood up he slipped his hands around her waist and pulled her towards him. 

Umi gasped, "Clef!?" 

Her back was pressed against his chest and she could only stand with her mouth gapping open. Body completely tense, she snapped her head to the side to look at him, completely startled. What just happened? This wasn't like Clef at all. Opening her mouth to protest she fell silent when she felt him bring his head down and nuzzle her throat. A shiver went down her spine as she felt his breath on her neck. Slowly he brought his mouth to her ear and whispered to her. 

"I'm sorry." 

Her head continued to spin. What was happening? She didn't have a clue. This must be a dream. 

He continued, "I'm sorry I've put you through this. I never meant to hurt you." 

He looked up to see her eyes had begun to brim with new tears. Resting his hands on her hips he turned her to face him. Hands grasped together and resting against her chest she looked at his shoulder unsure of what to do. Raising his right hand to cup her cheek he tilted her head to look at him, brushing away a tear with his thumb. 

"Please, please don't cry." 

Umi slowly closed her eyes and let out a shuttered breath. She felt so safe in his arms and a comforting wave had swept through her when he had touched her cheek. She turned her face a little more into his hand savoring the warmth and the feel. 

But all her fears had not yet been proven wrong and a newfound uncertainty filled her head. Her heart pleading for answers she opened her eyes to look into his, fighting a new wave of tears. Concern shone in his eyes and perhaps... love? 

To Clef's despair tears began to well up again in the beautiful sapphire eyes he lovingly gazed into. Lowering his head to rest his forehead against hers he whispered to the beauty before him. "Your song... Umi how could I not see you? Aishiteru..." 

Umi's eyes widened in shock and she sobbed once before burying her face in his chest. Relief swept through her and Clef could feel the tension in her stiff body drain away. Clef smiled and bent his head to rest his cheek on her head. 

"Aishiteru," he repeated feeling her arms travel to his back to cling to him tightly in response. 

"I'm so sorry I made you feel that way," he continued lifting his head to look down at the angel that stood wrapped in his arms. "Umi..." he paused, unsure how to continue. "You are the world to me. Every moment I spend with you is like a little taste of heaven. I can't stand to see you cry, and the fact that I caused you so much anguish..." he stopped too angry with himself to continue. "I thought you deserved someone better... someone younger, someone..." 

"Taller?" She looked up with a wicked smirk brushing a remaining tear from her eye. "Well you seem to have solved that small setback," she continued reaching up to brush some of his stray hair strands back into place, "with a very pleasing outcome..." 

Surprised by Umi's unexpected response Clef smiled playfully. "I was beginning to think you didn't like my new look." 

Umi was shocked at her own response. Playing with Clef like that had given her an exciting rush of energy. She was beginning to feel like her old self again. Her stomach tingled with excitement and anticipation. It felt wonderful and almost agonizing at the same time. But as she looked into his eyes her confidence faded with her playfulness. Shyness always over powered her when he was with her and she found it rather frustrating. Why did he always do that to her? 

Blushing slightly she bit her bottom lip and looked away. Clef smiled in amazement at how quickly her confidence faded. He watched her fingers play nervously with the ends of her hair. Running his hand down her arm he took hold of her delicate hand and brought it to his mouth. Lightly kissing her fingertips he watched her with amused eyes. 

Closing her eyes she savored the feeling as her stomach began to knot up again. She let out a breathy sigh. "Clef..." 

He decided to continue the playful game the shy angel in front of him had seemed to breathlessly approve. Lifting his right hand to play with the scarf that held her hair he slowly let his hand trace a path down her elegant neck where his fingers traced invisible arcs. His left hand had come to rest on her hip again where he lightly massaged circles with his thumb. 

"You look simply angelic tonight. That dress..." he paused letting his eyes wander down her tempting form, "looks spectacular on you," he said slowly moving his head towards hers. 

Umi was surprised at how forward Clef had been all night. But she found it to be incredible exciting rather than threatening. Resolved not to back down and let her shyness overcome her she teasingly pushed away from him. Clef's eyes followed her as she slyly turned from him and walked to the other side of the room putting the bed between the two of them. 

"I'll have to wear it more often if I keep getting complements like this... and I thought that the girls were just being nice!" she mused out loud lightly sitting on the bed, her back to him. 

"The girls?" he asked in a low tone, slowly moving towards the bed. 

"Hikaru, Caldiana, and the others," she responded peeking over her shoulder. 

"I see," he added following her example by sitting on the bed slightly behind her. "Well if they said you looked like a goddess, they weren't lying." 

Her back was still to him as he edged closer. Letting his fingertips brush ever so lightly against her temples he ran his fingers down her neck and across her back. Gently gathering her silky blue locks from her neck he let the heavy mass fall in front of her shoulder. Umi shivered when she once again felt his breath on her neck as he slowly ran his hands down her shoulders. 

"Did I mention how beautifully you sang?" Clef continued slipping his arms around her waist and placing a light kiss on her neck. 

"You did..." She faltered, distracted by his teasing caress, "but I... I wouldn't mind hearing it again." 

His lips skimmed her jaw line. "You were wonderful." His voice was a mere breath of a sound. "Will you sing for me again?" 

Umi let her head tilt to the side as he continued to caress her neck. "Perhaps... if you're good." She smiled her devilish grin at him. 

"I'll have to be on my best behavior then." 

She closed her eyes trying to regain some focus feeling his hand gently caress her cheek. Slowly he coaxed her closer lightly pressing kisses on her closed eyelids. She let out a contented sigh and his wandering lips finally found hers. 

The kiss was light and gentle when Umi had almost expected it to be heavy and heated. Umi, head spinning, quickly melted into Clef's arms. Breaking the tender kiss Umi brushed her lips against his cheek trying to control the rapid fluttering in her stomach. "Clef..." she gasped. 

Encouraged by the sound of longing in her voice Clef brought his lips to hers again, this time with more passion, all the while shifting his weight to lean into her. Umi entwined her arms around Clef's neck as she leaned back onto the bed. Forgetting all rational thought she kissed back with intensity, delighting in the feel of his lips sweetly caressing hers. 

When they finally pulled back they both were slightly disheveled. Playfully he tugged on the scarf the held back her hair, allowing the shimmering mass to fall to her shoulders. Running his fingers gently through the long locks he carefully brushed the strands from her face. Her eyes seemed to shimmer in the room's pale light. Hesitantly she moved to kiss him again. He welcomed her advance but he deepened the contact only when she tilted her head, seeking more. Patiently, softly, his tongue coaxed her lips to part, allowing him entry to taste and to explore. Just as carefully he taught hers to answer, the two tangling sweetly. 

Slowly Clef pulled away to look at her flushed face. Lips still slightly parted Umi looked up at him through her lashes. She unconsciously licked her lips savoring the flavor that remained there. Tilting her head with a look of curiosity in her eyes she lifted her delicate hand to run her fingers through his silky hair. 

"You seem so different tonight," she quietly commented continuing to play with his hair. 

Clef looked at her with laughter in his eyes. "I guess you bring out this side of me..." Leaning closer he lightly planting a kiss on her egger lips. "I'm sorry" 

"No, I like it." She giggled, his breath tickling her neck. 

"I'd be crazy not to!" she thought. Realization of her position and surroundings suddenly hit her and she placed her hand on his chest lightly pushing him from her. The gentle nudge from his angel snapped him out of his daze. Noticing his rather intruding position he carefully lifted himself from on top of her and moved to lie next to her. Blushing she rolled onto her shoulder to face him, arms comfortably pulled in front of her chest. 

"I guess it's true..." she quietly commented with a smirk. 

Noticing the opportunity he moved closer and rested his hand on her hip. "What's true love?" 

"Opposites attract," she stated with a small giggle. 

"It seems so," he concluded amused with her observation. "And I rather like the outcome," he finished lightly kissing her again. 

"Mmmmmm... Me too." 

Letting out a small yawn she snuggled closer to Clef. It felt so right, so comforting, and so safe in his arms. "I guess I don't have to worry about being lonely anymore," she whispered as Clef placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, running his hand through her hair. 

"Shhhh, you don't have to worry about anything anymore. I have always been here for you," he comforted pulling her closer, "and I always will be. Aishiteru..." 

She smiled to herself dreamily. "I love you too Clef," was the last thing he heard from her before she fell asleep. Continuing to run his hand over her hair he listened to her quiet, rhythmic breathing as she slept. "Sleep well Angel," he whispered, contentedly closing his eyes as sleep claimed his tired mind as well. 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-   
The End   
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- 

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+= 

Oh my God! Someone actually read my fic and... liked it? You really don't know how happy that made me. When I read I actually had a reader that cried during the song I was really proud. Not that I somehow made her cry, but that this fic was able to touch someone like that. Wow. It was a beautiful song though so I really shouldn't get that credit since she said the song made her cry. Heh heh... I can only hope that I don't completely disappoint in future stories. (Which I'm sure I will... *sigh*) I can't let myself get too happy because I'm sure there are quite a few people out there who weren't all that impressed. *sigh* Can't make everyone happy I guess. 

Chapter wise I had a lot of trouble with this one. I've been having a lot of trouble getting into a good writing mood. (But I knew I needed to finish this before returning to school or I'd never finish it!) I was really happy with my last chapter and I didn't want this one to disappoint. I also just didn't know where to take it! I had a plan for the last two chapters but for this one I just had a beginning. That made this one tough to get through. I hope it was satisfactory. I had a lot to think about character and situation wise which made it tough. I'd keep remembering something I wanted to add like 3 paragraphs ago. I'm sure I'll end up writing this chapter over months from now when I'm in one of my "I hate my work" moods. I'm a sad soul, aren't I? 

Aishiteru = "I love you" (You didn't mind the small amount of Japanese did you? I've read so many Kenshin love stories I couldn't help it... ^_^) 

-Samui  
samui@angelicdream.com  
www.angelicdream.com  
(Soon to have "Sapphire Elegance" an Umi Ryuuzaki shrine! It's coming I promise...)  


=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+= 


End file.
